1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, particularly to portable electronic devices with a pendant attachment system.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phone users often attach decorative pendants to their phones. The pendants generally hang from an attachment element, such as a string or chain looped through a dedicated hole or ligament of the mobile phone. However, it is difficult to thread the attachment element through the hole to attach the pendants as the hole is usually small.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.